


Drake Mallard also likes purple (and yellow)

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [34]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Bad Dirty Talk, Celebrity Crush, Coping, Crushes, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, First Crush, Grief/Mourning, Hero Worship, Horniness, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mild Smut, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Plushophilia, Possession, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stalking, Voyeurism, Watching, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake Mallard is at his bridge house coping with the death of his hero in a... Different way than most. When suddenly his wishes are answered. Joke, this is why Negaduck and Darkwing haven't appeared in season three as of writing.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Drake Mallard also likes purple (and yellow)

Drake Mallard hugged his Darkwing Duck plushie and gently cooed to it, "I love you, Jim. I've always loved you." He nuzzled it softly, continuing, "Do You ♥~love~♥ me back even despite trying to kill me and everyone at the studio?" Drake cuddled the plush closer, bringing it's behind to his hip. The former actor gasped and needily humped the stuffed toy. He kissed at the object with loving comforts as if trying to apologize to it. Slowly his corkscrew came out. Between kisses, the mallard huffed softly to assure the toy, "I know you were lonely, I promise to give you the attention that you deserve. I promise I love you." His penis got harder.

Mallard cried suppressed tearful sobs between promises, "I promise. I promise. I'm sorry, I just wanted to be like my hero. Please don't leave me again, I promise I'm trying to be a hero like you were to me." Now Drake took longer kisses to the plaything, laying himself upon it. He nuzzled into it, sniffling as more desperate to hold back his crying. The super hero clung to his comfort in affection and spoke as if happy, "I'll be kind and soft and gentle with you, just like you surely needed. Won't that be good, Jim?" The hero found himself unable to remain like iron, crumbling into sobbing tears and loud, long, ugly, noises.

Drake Mallard humped the stuffed toy image of Jim Starling while pouring out his grief, "I miss you so much. I just want you back every single day and I don't even know if I'm a good enough hero. I know I didn't do it and you weren't some helpless victim to it all but I feel like I killed you somehow. Please just be alive, Jim, please just come back!" His eyes kept pouring out and he was getting snotty in the loud sobs. The young ish man continued like that, crying and humping the doll under him. Giving pleading kisses and nuzzles and hugs and cuddles. Trying to pour his love and affection into this more comfortable form, desperate to give it what he couldn't give the real version. Mostly in belief of his death and partly in belief of rejection.

In spite of the brink wall he'd built around admitting such vulnerabilities, Drake broke down hard in this moment to confess, "I still need you, Darkwing." Darkwing Duck held tight but comforting to the soft version of the former Darkwing Duck, beginning to build to a moan. In the growing excitement, his tiny little ducky tail wagged as ducks do in fact wag their tails. Darkwing begged in the haze daze of horny, "Do me, Darkwing Duck. Do me until I'm so full of your love that I can't question it's existence. Screw me until I am all yours, Mr. Starling!" 

Negaduck sneaked into the bridge hideout and heard someone talking. He followed it to it's source, believing it was his rival. Which it was. Thing is that, Drake Mallard was doing something very different from what not Jim Starling had planned to find him doing. Not Jim watched baffled as Drake did the toy of Jim. Saying loving little sweet nothings, making promises, humping the doll like he wished so desperatly to be with the real deal. 

The super villain couldn't help but be drawn in by it. That Cock coming out and hardening against the plush form. The backside opening, unaware of it's owner, wanting of someone in particular to enter. That pretty stupid Hollywood face hiding from him in the plushie. Those cries for him. How it was all for him. The villain grew hard just looking at it. The older duck gripped his dick and jacked it to the scene before him. Dear F, Negaduck knew he needed this.

The fallen actor nearly melted into the image before him. The younger actor was so pretty and desperate. So very desperate for his hero to come in and save him. So vulnerable as to be unable to save himself despite of claiming heroices. Weak and desperate and vulnerable and so hot. Hot like a star rising in Calisoda. Hot and burning even hotter. So very alluring. That siren song that hooked in the fallen star. 

Oh how could he as the role of the big, bad, dangerous, bad guy, hope to turn from the temping fake? He had to remain faithful to his true and only really loyal fan. Like this hack would be if he deserved the identity he stole. The copy cat glory hog with his ideal beautiful face that always looked good even in a fight. And his corkscrew just the same size... And his round, grabbable, rear that wanted so much for the hero to return from the ashes to pound it. Wait, no!! The hero turned villain must pry himself from such appealing things. 

And yet, wouldn't the evil man he was never turn down such delights? When he listened to the words, all so needy for the dramatic return. A big come back. Oh dear JEEZ, Negaduck was so damn desperate for the physical touch of another living being he couldn't stand the unbearable loneliness any longer. Long had the former superstar denied that he was so desperate or needed the affections. The final words from his double's bill were the final straw, "Do me, Darkwing Duck. Do me until I'm so full of your love that I can't question it's existence. Screw me until I am all yours, Mr. Starling!"

The Starlight immediately shoved himself in and pounded hard away. 

The rising star moaned loudly in pleasure, spilling all over the bed, the doll, and himself. Yet the mysterious person behind him just kept pounding away. Drake loved it but he couldn't just let a rando do him when this was just for his beloved hero. Mallard looked at the stranger, it was his idol. Jim Starling was somehow alive and pounding into him. Yet this duck looked so different, his iconic clothing recolored, his teeth like a carnivore, his eyes wild and colorful and deeply disturbed. The man screwing him was like a twisted, wicked, fun house, mirror of Starling. 

Somehow this turned the younger man on. The mallard melted into the movement of the older duck, pressing his butt into the cock and making mated duck sounds. The penis inside the rear end came to overflow. They were both breathing hard and heavy at it all. The two adult male ducks looked at each other and realized exactly what they had done. Awkwardly the two parted and decided to themselves that they would have to wait a good long while before they could see the other without things getting much weirder than a hero-villain relationship should be.

The End!


End file.
